Percy Jackson Story Saving Georgia
by GeorgiaJacksonDiAngelo1
Summary: My first story, so no hate please although all crittercism is accepted:) thankssss3 So the new girl at Camp Half-Blood goes missing. What will the gang do to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV.

I was sat in the back of the car with Grover,listening to some music on the way to my favorite place on earth - Camp Half-Blood. I hadn't seen Annabeth since last year when we saved the world from Luke/Kronos. I really missed her! Mums car flew into a parking space out side Half-Blood Hill. "Are you sure you will be okay,Percy?" Asked my mum.

"Yes mum!" She looked a little hurt when I'd said that but i was just anxious to see everyone. "Im sorry mum. I love you." I gave her a hug as she kissed my forehead. I shook Paul Blofis' hand and me and Grover climbed up the hill and to camp. We walked over to the dining pavillion to greet Chiron and Mr D who were sat playing a pinochle game with a bunch of satyrs. We said a quick hello then i went to see Annabeth whilst Grover went to find Juniper.

I found Annabeth sat by the canoe lake staring into the distance. She had a serious look on her face and her eyes were red like she had just been crying. I ran up behind her and hgged her from behind. She let out a sniffly laugh. "Percy! I missed you so much!" She hugged me after quickly wiping away a few tears.

"I missed you too. Whats wrong?"

"Oh, um, it- it- its nothing. Just, family problems again." She said with a loud sniff.

"Oh Annabeth. Whats happened? Everything will be okay." I held her to my chest as she burst out crying.

"M-m-my dad.. Stepmom hates me. She threatened dad she would leave him if he didn't send me back here. I-I-I hate her SO much! Dad told me he loved me and that he would never forget me. He wishes we could all be one happy family but he obviously doesn't love me that much if he takes stupid orders off that witch to send me away!" She hugged me so tight I nearly suffocated.

"Annabeth. Forget them. You have a family here... We all love you... I love you."

Her eyes lit up when i said that. "Did you just say, you love me?" I nodded whilst smiling sympathetically. "Oh Percy! I love you too." They kissed as Nico jumped through the bushes. "Hey Perce,hey Annabeth. Seen the new girl?" He turned looking at me. "She is kinda hot!" Nico was a son of Hades even though he was a lovely boy. He was like 15 now,nearly 16? I don't know. He has only ever had one girlfriend at camp. That was Lucy from the Hermes cabin. She was quite pretty but she had weird ears which put everyone off. Seriously! They are really small,pointy and have a dent on the edge. She has sandy blonde hair which she usually wore in a plait. As i was saying.. That was Nico's only girlfriend but it only lasted for like 2 days as she was two timing, well 3 timing on him on the Stoll brothers. I guess the only thing she learnt from that relationship is don't toy with a son of Hades. "Thats nice Nico. I think me and nnabeth are going for a walk now."

"Oh cool,i'll come with!"


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY'S POV

We all walked up to the dining pavillion to see a huge crowd of campers all surrounding Chiron and a girl. The girl was stood up at the front. She was looking down at her feet and had a a big cut on her forehead. She had brunette hair which was flowing lightly down her back, a cute elfish face, blue eyes, which were gently smudged with cream eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner by the looks of it. She was wearing a pink top tucked into a pair of denim shorts and a pair of white . Over all, she was hot. Don't tell Annabeth i said that. "Hi campers!" said Chiron. "Have we all had a good summer?" There was a mumble over the crowd. "Great! I would like to introduce you to a new camper. Her name is Georgia! She is not yet determined. I suspect she will be by tomorrow. Would anybody like to show Georgia around?" Silena Beuregaurd's hand went up. "Okay then,Silena will show Georgia around for the rest of the day!" Said Chiron. I looked at Annabeth. She had a confused look on her face,like she was trying to see who her godly parent was.

SILENA'S POV

Okay,I dont usually like to show people around but this girl is pretty,she might be a child of Aprodite,like me! I took her to the stables first,of course i stayed outside,horse shit is not nice. "So,Georgia,how did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh well,urm, my dad said he was taking me to a camp, I really didn't want to go. He explained everything on the way here, well,thats before this wierd thing crashed into our car."

"What was the thing?"

"I didn't get to look properly but all I saw was 3 things flying away. With talons."

"Oh my gods. You got attacked by the kindly ones!"

"What are they?"

"They are like monsters. You know all the greek myths? " Georgia nodded. "Well, they are true. These kindly ones, the furies," I said in a whisper. "Are dangerous,be careful.

"Okay,so who is your godly parent?"

I stood up straight. "Aphrodite,goddess of love and beauty."

"Wow. So where to next?" I ushered her out of the stables and we walked over to the lake where a couple campers were racing canoes.

"Urgh,I hate being in water." Said Georgia. So i guess she isnt a daughter of Poseiden.

"Aha same,Percy does though,being the son of Poseiden and all."

"Who is Percy?"

"Where to start! Percy is gorgeous but he goes out with Annabeth daughter of Athena, such a boffin.

"Aha."

After i showed her around a few more places I took her back to Chiron where he handed her the timetable of the Hermes cabin.

GEORGIA'S POV.

I took the timetable and headed off to my first activity. Great. Canoeing with Niads and Percy. I went over to the lake to see a lot of kids waiting around. Must be Hermes cabin. A few people came over to me and said hi. This one boy came over,he had black hair,green eyes, and was wearing a camp half-blood top. "Hi im Percy Jackson." He said.

"Hey,my name is Georgia.

"Cool,we are doing canoeing today, urm,d'ya want me to come in a boat with you,urh, as your new?" He is cheesy and cute!

"Yeah,sure,I dont mind." I smiled as we walked over to a boat. As i got in a saw a blonde hair girl with her arms crossed glaring at me. I wasn't looking what i was doing whilst getting in so i tripped and nearly fell if Percy hadn't of caught me. He stood in the boat with me in his arms. CRINGE! If i was looking at myself then i would've been bright red! I tryed to say sorry but it came out like somthing really intellegant like this. "Oh uhh uhm.. Sorry!" I got back up.

"Hey its okay, at least you didn't fall in else i wouldve had to go in there after you!" I smiled as we sat down in the boat. I took the paddle and we started.


	3. Chapter 3

PERCY'S POV.

We took a paddle each and started rowing. To be honest she was pretty good. "So,what stuff are you into?"

"I like singing,dancing, listening to music. What about you?"

"Swimming, listening to music, being with my friends. Do you like swimming?"

"Urm,not really. I can't actually, you know, swim." she said.

"Well,i guess im just gong to have to teach you!" She let out a cute giggle and dropped the paddle in the water. It floated away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry,i cant get it."

"Don't worry." I stood up and the boat wobbled. Georgia panicked and grabbed the sides. I took my top off and jumped into the water. I thought I'd impress her and show her what i can do. She looked scared when i looked back at her. She stared deep into my eyes and seemed to calm down. I smiled and winked at her as i dived deep underwater. She leant over the edge of the boat to see where i had gone. I apeared at the other end where the paddle had floated away to. I willed myself to get wet so she'd think i looked hotter. Wait. Im dating Annabeth. Am I flirting with Georgia? I grabbed the paddle and swum back. I hopped back into the boat soaking wet. I looked behind me to see Georgia with her eyes wide and biting her lip. I laughed to myself and handed her the paddle. We paddled again and throughout the whole activity we just laughed and talked. She is an amazing girl, and so funny! At the end of the session, we hoped out of the boat and sat on the grass allowing ourselfs to dry off. "What do you have next?" I asked.

"Urm.." She took out her timetable and examined it. "Rock climing with Satyrs."

"Cool, few tips. Try not to die. Oh and find Grover. He is my best friend,he is really friendly."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She said.

"Why not,your a nice girl." She smiled at the ground and then into my eyes. Hers are the perfect shade of blue,like the sky. Suddenly the sun started to shine and the clouds parted.

"Well i have to get to Rock Climbing. I'll see you later?" She said whilst standing up.

"Sure. Have a good lesson!" I shouted as she walked away. I lay down on the grass and heaved a big sigh. "Wow..."

GEORGIA'S POV.

Okay... So he is HOT with a capital H. He is just perfect" He is kind, nice, funny,cute, hot! everything! As i was walking to the rock climbing, that blonde girl came up to me. "Hi im Annabeth!" She said sweetly. "You know Percy?"

"yeah." I nodded.

"Well he is mine so back off." She had a smile on her face. She waved and walked off.

"K?" I said to myself.

After a few more lessons of nearly dying it was time for dinner. I walked up to the dining pavilion with the Hermes cabin to see a bunch of lines, some small and some big. For instance, the line with Silena in had about 8 people in. And Percy's line had 2. We sat down at the table and plates of food were passed around. I took some then everyone got up to send burnt offerings to the gods. "Whoever you are,please tell me." Suddenly a pink heart flashed above my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Btw Silena,Beckendorf and everyone else aren't dead:) Well,except for Luke.

SILENA'S POV

Oh my Gods! Daughter of Aphrodite! I knew it! Ahhh! She's my half sister!

"Georgia! Oh my Gods! We are half sisters!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" We jumped excitedly. Georgia picked up her food and moved over to the Aphrodite table. Everyone was staring open mouthed at Georgia especcially Nico, who was even drooling! Cute but.. Ew. Annabeth gave Georgia the evils. I guess we are going to have to talk, nobody looks at my half sister like that!

GEORGIA'S POV

When that heart shone above my head i was so relived! I thought i was stuck in the Hermes cabin forever! After we ate dinner, Silena and my half brother James took me over to the camp fire and sat me down to this emo kid, I have to admit, he was pretty hot. "Hello, my name is-"

"Georgia,I know." He finished my sentence.

"Well, I guess you've heard about me, new daughter of Aphrodite." I said.

"Yeah, I could tell."

"Well, Isn't that sweet. Who is your godly parent."

"If i tell you, you wouldn't talk to me." He said.

"Dear," I said putting my hand on his knee, it tingled as we touched, "It does not matter who your parent is, wether they are good, or bad, the important this is if you are good or bad." I looked up into his dark eyes and smiled. Okay i admit i was acting a little stubborn, but ive just been claimed, you can't blame me! Nico smiled back, his hair was black and messy but it was cute, he wore black skinny jeans which were hot on a boy, and a camp half blood tee. "So, who is your parent?" I said blinking curiously.

He breathed a sigh. "Uh, Hades, lord of the underworld. I, um guess you want to move now?" He said, how cute, he thinks he can get rid of me that easily.

"Gods no! We can be friends!" He looked up and gave a smile of gratitude. Then Percy came over.

"Hey Nico." He said to the boy, " I see you've met Georgia."

"Oh, yeah." Said Nico. Percy came over and sat inbetween me and Silena where Silena nearly passed out as Percy was sat by her. She looked at me behind Percy and waved her hand fanning her face. I giggled. "Whats funny?" asked Nico and Percy.

"Oh um, nothing." Said me and Silena holding back a laugh.

"Campers!" Shouted Chiron over the noise. Everyone settled down. "We will be singing camp songs and roasting marshmallows tonight," The fire was raising high over 2 meters and glowing blue and green showing we were all happy singing songs. Afterwards, we all went back to our cabins exept from Nico and Percy who came back to our cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

NICO'S POV

Me, Silena, Percy, Georgia, James, Liam, Becky and Harriet all sat in a circle on the floor. "So what shall we play? asked Harriet.

"Urm, Truth or Dare?" said Percy.

"Sure!" We all agreed.

"I'll go first!" Shouted Silena. "Hmm, Percy, truth or dare?" She smiled.

"Urm, truth." He replied.

"Urgh, boring! Okay, Do you really love Annabeth?" Asked Silena. I saw Georgia roll her eyes at Annabeths name. Oooh cat fight!

"Yeah." Said Percy.

"Awwwwh!" Said everyone in the Aphrodite cabin.

"Okay, Now Percy's turn to ask someone." Said Liam.

"Urmm.. Georgia, truth or dare?" He looked her straight in her blue eyes.

"Dare, I like a risk." Maaaann. She is amazing.

"Okay," Said Percy, "I dare you to... Kiss Nico, if you like risks." Percy smiled. Oh my Gods.. Is she actually gonna kiss me? My first kiss? I was panicking madly, my eyes were growing wide as Georgia said "Nico, are you okay?"

"Oh urh, umm, okay, uh i mean yeah." Georgia giggled cutely whilst leaning in closing her eyes, I did the same. As our lips touched i swear i saw fireworks. She put her hands around me neck leaning in closer. I held her waist pulling her in. It was the most amazing kiss ever, well it would be as it was with a daughter of Aphrodite. It lasted around a minuite, I could here people calling our names as we were kissing. We were interrupted by Percy shouting, "HEY!" I jerked backwards in shock. Georgia bit her lip, smiling at me. Wow... "Oh my Gods!" Shouted Silena, "That was SO cute! You two are perfect for each other!" Everyone was silent for another two minutes. Then Percy finally stood up. "Well, I guess i should be off to my cabin, he stiffed a fake yawn, bye guys!" Everyone said bye, "Oh uh same, said Nico." I stood up and brushed off my jeans. "Nico, do you want me to walk back with you?" Georgia asked me.

"Urm, if you want to." She stood up and we walked out of the door. Percy had already gone so no one was outside, it was a cold night and it was pitch black. Georgia's hand snook its way into mine. "What happened back there, I liked it." Said Georgia. I couldn't believe this. An Aphrodite girl, liked me? "Me too." I said. We soon came up to my cabin and we stopped at the front door. Georgia smiled as she put her hands on my shoulders and we started to kiss again. I placed my hands on her back. After we kissed, Georgia said "We should't tell anybody yet, as i only came to camp, like yesterday. She smiled and ran off to her cabin.


End file.
